Draco's Ghost
by becks89
Summary: Response to challenge by polgara 5. After 'Chosen', Spike is sent as a ghost to Hogwarts by the PTB-but only Draco can see him. Lavender is a slayer, Draco's her Watcher, and Hermione's there for support for Lavender. Please R&R! DMHG Updated 1505
1. Prologue

This is a response to the challenge by polgara 5. 

'The challenge is:  
   
**Spike comes back as a ghost that only Draco can see. He's there to help Draco become a watcher for a slayer who is currently attending Hogwarts****.' **

Timeline:  I have moved the episode 'Chosen' for plot purposes, so 'Chosen' is in mid-November.  Malfoy is in his sixth year, in mid-November.  

Spoilers:  All seasons of BTVS, all books of Harry Potter, and all seasons of Angel, but I will not be mentioning that much of Angel.

Disclaimer:  All Buffy characters, places etc. belong to Joss Whedon, all Harry Potter characters, places etc. belong to J.K Rowling.

The main characters will be Draco, Spike, Lavender and Hermione, and I probably will bring in the Scoobies, but they will not be a major part of it.  Ideas about this fic welcome and appreciated greatly!

I think that's it for now, so please review!

Prologue.  

Monday morning, 15th of November.

Draco Malfoy sat up slowly, his green bedspread falling down to his waist.  Yawning, he blinked several times, trying to keep awake.  He swung his legs off the bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning again.  Slowly, he padded across the Slytherin 6th year boys dormitory, and out into the landing.  With his eyes half closed, he strolled lazily to the bathroom and turned the hot water tap on, watching as the bath tub filled with hot water, the steam rising.  He padded back to his dormitory and took out his school uniform from his drawer, then padded back to the bathroom, were the bath tub was full with hot water.  Setting down his clothes on the chair next to the tub, he closed the tap and then took off his pyjamas, dumping them on the floor.  

"Ah, hot."  He whispered to himself as he stepped into the bath, wincing as the hot water splashed against his cool skin.  Slowly, he lowered himself into the water, and sighed peacefully as his body started to warm up.

It was always cold in the Slytherin tower; it did not matter if it was summer or winter, the tower always remained a nippy minus five throughout the year.  That was why Draco always liked to wake up early in the morning and warm himself up with a hot bath or shower.

He closed his eyes, relaxing completely.  He was so tired; the last few days for him had been hell.  He had lost embarrassingly to Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match, which caused him to become the laughing stock of Slytherin.  Thank god Crabbe and Goyle had stuck by him.  But they probably had not realised that it would have been better for them if they had ditched Draco.  Pansy had stuck by Draco too, but she had a large crush on him and could not bear to be more than two metres away from her love.

The truth was, Draco had a rough week for one reason, and one reason only.

Something was happening.  

Somewhere in the world, something was going down, something that would change everything.  

Draco did not know if the change would be good or bad, he only knew that it was very important.  And he was absolutely sure that he was the only person in Hogwarts castle that knew that.

How did he know something was going down?  Nights plagued with dreams of girls…well, that was not so different from normal, but these girls were fighting, training, dying.  Once during the past week, he had obtained a sudden burst power, and he caused an elastic band to transfigure into a large six foot snake that had frightened McGonagall into a stuttering frenzy for two hours.  Then, during the Ravenclaw game, he had felt an obvious lack of power.  He had felt weak, tired and he had followed Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker, towards the Snitch that had been winding its way between Slytherin and Ravenclaw players, diving down towards the ground, Cho and Draco following.  But unlike most of his games, Draco was way behind Cho.  He did not have enough strength; somehow, he could not get his broom to go any faster.  So Draco had watched, dismayed, when Cho clutched the Snitch, grinning back at Draco smugly.  

*** The Hellmouth, Sunnydale, Principal's office.

Willow sat on the floor, her eyes closed and her red hair falling about her face, candles were lit in a semi circle in front of her.  Kennedy sat opposite, watching her closely.  

"Come on Willow."  Kennedy whispered softly.

Willow started to do the spell, holding onto the scythe which was laid out in front of her.  Feeling power rush through her veins, coursing through her as blood normally would, Willow became overcome with power and she looked up towards the ceiling, as scythe and witch start to glow with a bright light.  

"Oh…my…goddess…"

*** Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts.

Lavender Brown dropped her school uniform on the carpeted floor, outside the girl's bathroom.  Sighing, she pulled down on the door knob hard, and slammed her shoulder into the door.  Wincing in pain, as her shoulder impacted with the hard wood, she leant back, and tried again.

"Damn door…always…stuck…"  She muttered under her breath, as she slammed into the door with her shoulder. 

Sighing again, she let go of the handle, and tried again for the last time, before she would have to use the other bathroom, at the top of the tower.  This happened every morning, she was never strong enough to open the door, and she always forgot her wand.  

Taking a deep breath, she slammed her whole body into the wooden door, and the door came off its hinges and flew into the bathroom.

Lavender stared at where the door had landed with her eyes and mouth wide with shock.  

"Shit."

*** Hellmouth, Sunnydale.

Spike smiled at Buffy.  "No you don't.  But thanks for saying it."  The ground gave another shake, and Buffy looked around her in terror as she let go of Spike's hand.  "Now go!"  With a last look at Spike, Buffy ran up the stairs, leaving Spike by himself.  "I wanna see how it ends."

***Slytherin tower.  Boy's bathroom.

Draco pulled the plug from the bath, and the water swirled down the plug.  He was dressed in his school uniform, but his robe and tie was still on the tub.  He wiped the condensation off the mirror and took his brush to his hair.

And then, without warning, Draco collapsed to the floor, holding his head in agony.

*** Hellmouth, Sunnydale.

Spike grinned as he stood in the sunlight, the amulet around his neck destroying the Hellmouth.  He laughed as the sunlight burnt him painfully, first his skin singed, then his muscles, then his bones, and he was finally gone, as the Hellmouth collapsed around his dust.

*** Slytherin tower.  Boy's bathroom.

Draco lay on the cold stone floor, panting, his messy blond hair touching the floor.  He looked up at the ceiling, thoroughly confused.  "What the hell was that?"

*** Hogwarts castle, a small, isolated classroom.  

A large window faced the door of the classroom; a blackboard was placed under the window.  The window spoke of near sunrise, as pink and red hues rose from the east.  There were not many desks, only chairs, a few potion bottles, and a pile of dusty book in the corner.  There was one portrait on the wall, but the occupant had vacated the painting long ago.  In fact, hardly anyone entered this classroom, as it was too small for a class, and too large for an office.  Besides, there were plenty other rooms in the castle.

But, someone was going to enter this classroom, for the first time in many decades.

A wind picked up in the classroom, which was odd, because the glass on the window was not broken.  It gathered in front of the desk, and moments later, dust particles seemed to gather there, forming an outline of a body.  And more dust gathered as the outline filled, and a man's bone structure appeared in the outline.  More dust accumulated, and muscles appeared.  Then skin, and with a roar from the man, the wind stopped.  He looked around the room, confused and dazed.

"Bloody hell."

Please review! J


	2. Chapter 1

I'm glad people like this!  Anyway, that's everyone who reviewed!  Comment's about this mean a lot to me!  

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy or Harry Potter, and I am not making money out of this.  

Btw, just so people know, I will not be updating this as frequently.  My focus is on 'the Youngest Evans' and I also have other stories that really need finishing, so this is not my priority.  I will hopefully get chapters up one a week, maybe one a fortnight.  It really depends on how much work I have, etc.  And I have a lot of work.  A lot of work.  

Also, for Twisting the Hellmouth, can someone please tell me how to sort out the chapter?!  Because whenever I post chapters, it comes out in really weird formatting.  I would be grateful if someone told me how to fix it.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 1.

Monday afternoon, 15th of November.

"C-can anyone tell m-me w-what a 'quintaped' is?"  

Draco was bored.  With his head rested on his hand, his eyes fixed on nothing particular, his ears mildly listening and his brain fixed on Quidditch tactics.  That was all Draco ever thought about in Defense Against the Dark Art classes.  It was such a useless class.  Actually, the teacher was useless.  The topics were normally interesting, but the teacher was appalling.  

The name of the teacher was Miss Scott.  Or Miss Scotland.  Or Miss Scones.  Something beginning with 'S' anyway.  And Draco was definitely sure she was not married.  

The entire class was asleep, and Miss-whatever-her-name-was had answered her question herself.  Something about a dangerous carnivore, Draco was not sure, because he was not interested.  Neither were Potty and his friends, for they sat two rows up and to the left from where Draco sat.  Houses were mixed up in the classes this year, because everyone was taking different subjects.  Lucky for Draco though, he had been stuck in the same class for every subject with Granger and Potter.  Note the sarcasm.

Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and Charms, all with Potty and the mudblood.

Oh, what fun.

Thank god the Weasel chose to take Care of Magical Creatures instead of Potions, choosing to take the career path of his older brother, Charlie Weasley, in dealing with dragons.  Potty and Mudblood were set on being Aurors, although Granger was also taking Arithmancy.  

Why did he know all this?

"P-P-please t-turn to p-page sixty."  The teacher said, and pages were turned quietly, as the class sat in the chilly cold.  Middle of November and it was absolutely freezing.  

Miss Scott had short, mousy brown hair and large, bright blue eyes in an unusually small head.  Her nose was very pointy, and twitched whenever she spoke.  On occasion, when she got angry (which was hardly ever), her ears would flap.  They would actually flap.  Draco thought she was a cross between a mouse and an elephant.  Odd combination, but her figure, short and unusually thin, with large, floppy ears…she was like a mouphant.  A mouse and an elephant.

Miss Scott had started teaching at Hogwarts two weeks ago, when her predecessor had disappeared.  He had vanished the night before Halloween, never to be seen again.  And he had been an all right teacher; Draco had actually learnt some things.  But then he had to disappear, and Dumbledore was forced to hire someone else, Miss Scott, a mouphant and who looked like she was only a day older than nineteen.  

Draco sighed irritably, looking to his right at Pansy who sat next to him.  She smiled and Draco rolled his eyes and looked to the left, over at the Golden Trio.  Weasley's head was rested on his arms on the desk, and his eyes were closed.  Potter was leaning back on the chair, and Draco could see a Quidditch book on his lap, away from the eyes of Miss Scott.  Granger sat upright, appearing to be listening, but every so often, her head would jerk forward and she would look up, alert and eyes searching the room.  

Draco laughed silently to himself, Granger, falling asleep in a lesson, who would have thought it?  

Draco sat up, making the chair rock back onto his hind legs.  He put his hands behind his head and looked around, to the right, where Pansy was, to the left, where Potty was, to the front, where the mouphant was and to the back, at the door, where-

With shock, Draco fell to the floor, the wooden chair clattering against the stone floor.  He landed on his butt, his back knocking into a table leg, bruising it terribly.  Everyone around him started to laugh, and Draco flushed pink.  He glanced over at Potty and his friends and saw that Ron was almost falling over from laughing so hard, Harry was holding his side and Hermione was laughing with her hand over her mouth.

"M-m-mister M-M-Malfoy?"  Miss Scott asked, twittering over to Malfoy, his butt, back and ego bruised horribly.  Malfoy stood up quickly, and immediately wished he had not, because he started to feel dizzy.  "Do you w-want to g-g-go to the h-h-hospital w-ward?"  Malfoy looked back at the door and nodded.  Collecting his books and bag, brushing off Pansy who was asking if he was alright, and trying hard to ignore the laughter from his fellow classmates, he walked out of the classroom and turned left, heading the wrong way, as the hospital ward was to the right.  

"Who the hell are you?"  He asked loudly, and the man, who was walking a little in front of him, the man he had seen at the door, stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

"You can see me?"  

Draco snorted and turned a corner, the man following him.  "Course I can.  I'm not bloody blind!"

The man followed him hurriedly.  "Where am I?"

Draco stopped and looked at the man, bewildered.  "You don't know where you are?"

"I think I've already proven that, 'cos I asked where the bloody hell I am!"  The man responded angrily.  

Draco raised an eyebrow.  "What's your name?"

"Spike.  Yours?"

"Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy."

"Shaken not stirred eh?"  Spike said with an amused look on his face. 

"What?"  Draco asked, confused.

"Never mind.  Where the hell am I?"

"Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Why do you ask?"  

"Because last time I bloody checked, I was fighting in the bloody Hellmouth, crumbling it to dust!"  Spike shouted, annoyed.  

Hellmouth?  Draco thought in confusion.  He looked at Spike, and his eyes widened.  The reason why Draco had fallen off his chair was because the man, Spike, looked so familiar.  And now, Draco knew why.  Blond hair, leather jacket, a look of arrogance, this man was in his vision!

"You were in my vision!"  Draco shouted loudly, and Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Your vision?"  Spike repeated disbelievingly.  "Your vision?"

"You were in that crater, and everything was crumbling around you, and that blonde girl was there…"

"Buffy."  Spike whispered softly.

"Buffy?"  Draco repeated.  "Your dog?"  

"Buffy."  Spike repeated, apparently not hearing him.  "I have to find Buffy!  I'm alive!"  Spike took off running, but stopped when:

"Hold it, vamp."  A voice said in the hallway, and Draco and Spike both turned around and look at the man standing in the middle of the corridor.  "You can't go running off to the slayer, not yet."  

Spike looked at him curiously, and walked back to Draco, standing next to him.  "Who are you?"

"My name's Whistler."  He said, walking over to the two blondes, touching his bowler hat with his finger.  "And I've been sent here, to help you two."

"Help us?"  Draco repeated, doubtfully.  "I just met Spike; we're not friends or anything."

"But you soon will be."  Whistler said, a knowing smile on his face.  

Spike and Draco exchanged glances.  "Look, I ain't gonna become friends with the midget."

"Hey!  I'm almost as tall as you!"

Spike ignored him.  "You're not human are you?"

"Nope, I'm a demon."

"You evil?"

Whistler chuckled.  "Not all demons are bent on bringing hell onto earth, I have you know.  I've been sent here by the Powers That Be."

"The what?"  Draco asked, but Spike ignored him.

"What for?"

"Your mission."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Mission?"

"Things are changing.  Slayers are awakening all over the world, and one has awakened here, in this very castle."

"Slayers?  What the hell are slayers?"

"What's that gotta do with me and the kid?"

"I have a name!"

"He's got a destiny."

"I have a what?"

"He's destined to be a Watcher, a Watcher for the slayer in this castle."

"What do I watch?  Can someone please tell me what's going on?!"

"So?  What has that gotta do with me?"

Whistler looked at Malfoy, whose arms were crossed across his chest.  He appeared to be pouting.  "You have to help him.  Train him to become a Watcher."

Spike chuckled.  "I don't train slayers; I kill 'em."  

"You haven't done a slayer for a long time mate."  Whistler reminded Spike.  "In fact, you fell in love with one."  

Spike nodded in agreement.  "Well, I don't know anything about Watcher's gig, anyway!"

"He needs you.  He's gonna have it rough, what with the visions and all."  Whistler said, looking at Draco, who was leaning against the wall, watching the pair with contempt.

"Visions?  I thought that was Cordelia's job."

"Cordelia is dead, and the PTB have given the visions to this kid.  Watcher and Slayer are gonna have it rough, and you need to guide him."

Spike sighed and looked over at Draco.  "And what if I don't?"

"They'll probably die."  Spike looked back at Whistler, and he shrugged.  "The kid's already got enough on his plate already."  Whistler whispered, looking over at Malfoy, who was watching them suspiciously.  "With your help, he'll be able to deal."  Spike glanced at Malfoy.  

"Alright."  Spike agreed softly.  "I'll do it."  Whistler smiled at him, gratefully, but Spike glared at the demon. "After I find Buffy."  

"That's another thing mate.  Only the kid will be able to see you."

"WHAT?!"  Spike shouted loudly.  "What the hell do you mean?!"

"You're a ghost."  Whistler shrugged, unfazed by Spike's yelling.  He lifted a hand and moved it to Spike's direction, and Whistler's hand went right through Spike.  Spike stared at where Whistler's hand was, amazed and dismayed at the same time.  "You're can't leave from a seven miles radius from the lake, you can't touch anything and only the kid will be able to see you.  As for the slayer, she won't be able to see you either.  When you and the kid see her, you'll know she a slayer."  Whistler said, withdrawing his hand.  He took a look at his watch and grinned.  "Well, I think that's it for now.  I'll come back one day and see how you're doing." He touched his hat at Malfoy who was scowling and winked at Spike.  "Take care of him, he's gonna need all the help he can get."  And Whistler walked down the corridor, turned the corner and disappeared.  Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  He looked at Malfoy and sighed again.

"Are you going to tell me now?"  Malfoy asked angrily, and Spike ground his teeth.

"Bloody hell.  Stupid brat."  He muttered to himself.  

"What was that?"  Malfoy asked suspiciously.  

"Nothing kid."  Spike said, walking down the corridor.  "Let's take a walk."  Malfoy followed curiously.  "What do you know about vampires?"

Please review!  


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews!!  I'm really sorry this chapter is late, I completely forgot about it to be honest.  Anyway…this chapter is kind of a nothing chapter…but I'll be updating soon I hope. 

Chapter 2. Disbelief.

Monday evening, 15th November.

Draco and Spike sat against a wall of an unused corridor, one of many in the castle.  Draco's bag lay at his feet, his tie was loosened around his neck, and his top button of his shirt unbuttoned.  His robe was undone and it spilled around his body on the stone floor. 

Spike sat in his black jeans and black shirt, his leather duster placed next to him.  He looked cautiously at Draco, who had been silent for about ten minutes.  And Draco was making no sign of saying something. 

Spike sighed and ran a hand through his hair, for the fifth time that day.  He looked at Draco again, who was staring at the wall opposite him, in a dazed expression.

"Say something."  Spike said, breaking the silence. 

Draco was silent.

"Bloody hell, are you deaf?"

Draco was silent.

"You mute?  Cat got your tongue?"

Draco was silent.

"I can talk for bloody hours, I can, but right now, I want you to talk."

Draco was silent.

"Listen kid-"

"I have a name."

Spike looked at Draco in mock amazement.  "And he can talk!  I was starting to worry about you mate.  So, tell me what you think."

"What I think about what?"  Draco said dumbly.

"The whole thing, the slayers, the demons, the visions, everything."

"Honestly?  I think you're crazy."  Draco said, standing up.  Spike blinked and looked up at him.

"What?"

Draco looked coldly at Spike.  "Funny joke, very clever.  I have to go."  He heaved his bag onto his back and started to walk.  Spike rolled his eyes and jumped up, hurrying after him.

"It's not a joke!  You've seen the visions, the dreams!  It's real and you know it!"  Spike protested, walking at the same pace as Draco.

"The slayer's yeah.  I believe that.  Vampires, I believe that.  Everything else, no way in hell." Draco retorted angrily, his face set in disbelief.

"What don't you believe?"  Spike asked, exasperated. 

"Everything else!"   Draco shouted stubbornly, quickening his pace.

"Be specific kid."  Spike replied, an annoyed scowl on his face.

"My name is Draco Malfoy."  He said, stopping in his tracks and facing Spike angrily.  "And the things I don't believe?  I don't believe I'm a Watcher.  I don't believe that you are sent here to help me.  I don't believe that I have to train a slayer to keep her from dying."  He started to walk again, but stopped and turned back to Spike.  "And I don't believe that that's your true hair colour."  Draco continued to walk and Spike rolled his eyes and ran after him.

"Can you just…just…slow down?!"  Spike said, reaching his hand out to grab Draco's shoulder.  When he made to clasp Draco's shoulder, Spike's hand went through Draco's shoulder and came out from Draco's bag.  Spike stopped, blinking as he stared at his hand.  He would never be able to get used to this.  He looked up and saw that Draco was already turning the corner and Spike ran to catch up with him.  Thank god he still had his vampire speed; strength would be useless right about now.  He caught up with Draco who was walking at military speed.  "You're a Watcher Malfoy.  Nothing can change that.  It's your destiny, and apparently, my destiny is to help you."

"I did not ask for this."  Draco said through gritted teeth.

"You think I did?"  Spike yelled, angrily.  "Thing is, we have no choice, 'cos the bloody PTB gives us things we never wanted.  We're bloody defenceless against them, and we can do nothing about it."

"This is you selling technique?  Ratting out the thing I'm supposed to be working for?"

Spike sighed.  _This kid is impossible.  _"You're not working for them.  You're fulfilling your bloody destiny.  And you have a choice."

"What are you trying to say?  Do I have free will or not?"

"You are bloody annoying."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Casper."

Spike glared at Draco, and Draco looked at the vampire from the corner of his eye and smirked.  "Don't call me that, kid."

Draco's smirk dropped. "I am not a kid.  I have a name."

"Kid!  Kid, kid, kid, kid!"  Spike yelled childishly as Draco stalked off.

Please review!


End file.
